Easter
by FelineRusher
Summary: The Doctor and Amy find themselves on an uninhabited planet named Easter, filled with stone heads just like Easter Island on Earth. But are the stone heads as harmless as they appear?


**Hello Dr Who fans, this is my first Dr Who fiction, I hope you enjoy it, please review even if it's with constructive criticism, of course positive reviews would be much nicer lol, it all goes to making a better writer and a better story.**

"Doctor….Doctor?" the unmistakable Scottish accent of Amelia Pond carried on the wind from the latest disaster to the Doctor. He cocked his head, listening for the direction of the shouting and wondering how far she could have gone in the few minutes they had been separated. This planet was meant to be nice, it was named Easter, and the images the name conjured up were of bunnies and chocolate. Unfortunately for Amy and the Doctor they had failed to associate Easter with Easter Island on Earth, with its large, unexplained stone heads. Now it seemed that they had something in common, the heads that were seen on Earth mirrored here. Amy had pondered if the heads on Earth were alien, or if this was simply a coincidence, Easter Island at home was named because that was when it had been discovered, not because of its freaky alien twin.

Amy had seen pictures of Easter Island as a child and found the stone heads frightening, and that was rare, little Amy, just like grown up Amy wasn't scared of much. There was just something sinister about those heads, she read once that they had bodies and legs underground, and she knew the reason that they scared her was that they just didn't make any sense. Why would somebody make them? Why put them where they were and why bury everything but their heads? Obviously as Amy and the Doctor stepped out of the TARDIS here on Easter and come face to face with, well, a giant face, Amy had screamed, instantly trying to cover the scream with coughing. That was the point when the Doctor should have got back in the TARDIS and moved them on, but when did the Doctor ever do the sensible thing?

"Welcome to Easter" announced the Doctor, with a flourish of his hand. Amy was seriously considering heading back inside the TARDIS when the Doctor asked "Not scared are you Pond?", that was all it took to move Amy away from the TARDIS door and towards the giant stone head that was a mere 3 feet from her. The Doctor had checked all the way around the outside of the TARDIS, it had materialised in the centre of a ring of the stone heads, it was lucky they hadn't materialised right on top of one he thought. As the Doctor checked out the space around his craft a small trail of golden energy snaked its way out of the TARDIS top light, "Doctor, what's that?" questioned Amy. He glanced upwards following her gaze and shook his head in disbelief. It was the TARDIS's energy from the time vortex, seeping from the heart of the ship. This was wrong, very very wrong. The TARDIS hadn't sustained any damage recently so why was she doing this? The Doctor was panicking, in her current state the TARDIS was unstable. He dashed back to the door, forcing it open and shouting back to a confused Amy "stay out here, move away from the TARDIS, at least 20 feet. Do it." Amy knew that tone in the Doctors voice, it was the tone that said RUN without actually saying the word! Amy ran, but she turned back when she heard the unmistakable sound of the TARDIS dematerialising, shock running through her like ice. The Doctor was gone, the TARDIS was gone, and she was stranded on a planet covered in freaky stone heads. Amy stood alone amidst the stone heads and thought hard. What could she do? The simple answer was nothing. She knew she had to wait here for the Doctor to return and collect her, he knew he would come back. She just hoped the wait wouldn't be long, though there was no guarantee with the Doctor, last time he promised to return it took 12 years.

Amy waited where she was for at least an hour. She was getting worried, if the Doctor was coming back it was usually pretty instant, or it took years. The sky started to cloud and the rumble of thunder sounded in the distance. Similar atmosphere to Earth she assumed, but then who knew what space rain would be like, she realised she should get under cover before the storm hit. If she didn't go too far she would hear the unmistakable sound of the TARDIS materialising when the Doctor came back. Looking around in all directions Amy spotted her only hope of shelter, a large clump of yellow leafed trees in the distance. The changing atmosphere from the approaching storm made her skin tingle and she decided on running for shelter, knowing rain was about to hit. Panting she reached the trees as the first spots of rain fell. The rain here was a deep blood red, slightly sinister looking. Amy was glad she had reached shelter, if she had been caught in this rain she would have looked like a cast member from the Texas chainsaw massacre in no time. Glancing around Amy found a tree trunk to rest on and sat, pondering her destiny. Realising she felt a little cold Amy began rubbing her hands together to warm them, stopping dead when she saw tiny strings of gold creeping from her finger tips and floating out of the trees towards the circle of stone heads where they had landed. That was weird, then something else hit Amy, the circle of stone heads in front of her wasn't a circle, they were forming a line, facing the trees, like a row of soldiers ready for battle. Thinking she must be facing the wrong way from her shelter she moved out a little to look for the circle, but saw no more head, just the regimented line which sent a shiver down her spine. They moved? Just like the weeping angels? God no, please no, no, no thought Amy, just as she felt herself weaken and slump to the ground.


End file.
